The Newsies Return!!!
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: Well ppl, this is it, I've Finnally Cracked! This is a 'vision' I had one night, it's about me and a friend of mine and what happens when, the newsies return! mwahaha, Mwhahaha, MWHAHAHAHA!!!


The Newsies Return! Dun dun dun... ;}  
  
A/N- This might not make any sense at all but, here it goes. It's almost halloween, and when ever it's almost halloween, I begin to get, strange, ideas. *laughs manically* And no, I don't promote the scaring of tiny children, even though I do it all the time  
Anyway, one night I had a vision. A vision that foretold my Future, and it is my duty, to share that vision to all,  
Especially those planning to be in Tennesee, or New York City on...  
All Hallows' Eve ... mwahahahaha! Mwhahaha! MWHAHAHAHA!  
  
First off, call me Tap. There. Now that i'm tap, my tale begins. As you might have geussed it all starts On Halloween night in a small Tennesee Town, Infront of a small tennesee house that happens to belong to my friend, lets call her Giggles.  
Now, one thing you must know is that 'giggles' and I have very twisted minds, in other words, we were dropped on our heads at birth. Because of this, we tend to come up with strange plots to frighten the neighborhood five-year olds, on halloween night.  
  
On The Bus a few days before halloween:  
Tap 'me'- I got it dude! I've got the perfect way to scare the little kids this year! (a/n- this conversation really did happen, almost word for word)  
Giggles- *stops attempting to catch a fly and turns to me* OoOoh! what is it?  
Tap- Dude, Y'know what my dad did last year?  
Giggles- *begins to shake her head yes* No.  
Tap- O...k. Well, he got in a big white jumpsuit and that freaky old man mask and he sat really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, *keeps on going*  
Giggles- *joins in* really, really , really, really, really,  
Bus Driver- You two betta shut yo selves up, else a gunna give yo a referel!  
Giggles- *bursts into laughter*  
Tap- *lowers her voice* really, really, really, still. And dude, the tricker treaters thought he was stuffed. When they came up he'd go *attempts to grunt, but begins wheezing hysterically*  
Giggles- Kewl! So, he can do that for me this year!  
Tap- no, I will! And, dude... *grins evilly* we can put the bowl of candy in my lap and when the little kids grab some, I grab there hand and scream! *laughs manically*  
Giggles- *joins in the laughter*  
Tap- Or wait, even better... you can pretend to be tricker treating with each group of kids that comes up. when they ring the doorbell, i'll grab you and pull you into the shadows and you go aaah!  
Giggles- Mwhahaha! Mwhahahaha!  
Tap & Giggles- *continue laughing manically until one of the kids throws a book at them*  
  
This next part is where my 'vision of the future' begins. None of it has happened...yet *mwahahaha! Mwhahaha! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Halloween Night:  
Tap- *is sitting on giggles front porch, really, really, really, really, really times infinity still, wearing the costume.*  
Giggles- *is dressed as Spot Conlon, walking behind the first group of our victims*  
Victims- *are between the ages of 5 and 6, an adult waiting for them on the street corner. They aproach the house and ring the doorbell*  
Tap- *as the victims say, Trick or treat, she very noticably, grabs giggles who screams on the top of her lungs.  
Giggles- * turns and faces the youngest kid and squirts fake blood all over him*  
Victims- *run to the parent waiting on the corner and head off down the street*  
Giggles& Tap- *congratulate themselves on a job well done*  
  
little do we know...  
An Hour later:  
an old tiime police wagon, like the one in newsies, parks itself infront of Giggles' house. Intrigued, (or however you spell it) We go over to investagate it when out steps...  
Snyder- *steps out of the wagon and grabs the two girls* Your going to the refuge!  
Tap & giggles- *regularly would think: yay! The refuge!, But something about snyder scared them. Maybe it was the fact that he was just a skeleton covered in rotted skin with torn cloths on him*  
tap- M- mr. Snyder? W-why are we g-going to t-the refuge?  
Snyder- *looks down at her and smiles evilly* The Newsies Return!!!  
Tap- Oh, ok, that makes perfect sense.  
Giggles- but, it doesn't make sense.  
Tap- I know you buttmunch! I was being sarcastic!  
Snyder- *Throws them into the back of the wagon and locks the door*  
  
In the Wagon:  
Giggles & Tap- *gaze arpound the wagon, thinkiing they're alone unti lin one corner they see the rotting corpse of Crutchy*  
Crutchy- *looks up at them* OoOoOoOoOoOoOh. Finnaly I have company! *laughs like igor* yer gonna love seein the guys again, they haven't seen ya fer 102 years! Boy, I bet ya miss 'em, hey?  
Tap- whaddya mean, m-miss them.  
Crutchy- Oh yeah! I fergot ya didn't know. You two are the reincarnations of Tiny and Songbird! *he points to tap as tiny, and giggles as songbird, then his head just rolls off his shoulders* dang it!  
Giggles- *stares at tap in amazement. It was shocking enough that they were reincarnations of newsies and were about to see the other rotten corpses of the newsies, but giggles being caled songbird? Giggles has never sung a song in her life! and Tap being called Tiny, it should be the other way around Tap is one of the tallest girls!*  
The wagon- *stops infront of the refuge, because it traveled magically through the air from Tennesee to New York in two minutes.*  
Snyder- *throws open the doors of the wagon* The Cowboy's Waiting...  
Tap &Giggles- *jump out staying very close together*  
Crutchy- uhh... can you help me put me back on me?  
Giggles- um, okay... *grabs crutchy's head and sets it on his neck* there... *wipes her hands on tap who slaps her*  
Snyder- Get on in there! Crutchy, you can't go, say goodbye   
Crutchy- *smiles evilly* The Newsies Return!!!  
  
In the Refuge:  
Tap&Giggles- *see crutchy's head fall off again and run into the refuge, slam the door, but then freeze when they see whats in front of them*  
Sauerkraut- *is floating infront of them, in a huge bowl* Come... come to the sauerkraut!  
Tap- it's...it's... crutchy's sauerkraut!!!! *she and giggles jump into the sauerkraut*  
Giggles- I wonder what crutchy did to it!  
Tap- *sniffs the air* Uh, giggles... I think I know... *they look down and notice that the sauerkraut is yellow*  
Sauerkraut- Mwahahaha! You can't escape now!!! *the sauerkraut floats up the stairs to the top floor and dumps them in a cell then floats off* The Newsies Return!!!  
  
In the Cell:  
Jack- *turns and faces them, he is another rotting corpse, he has blood flowing from his forehead though* Tiny! Songbird!  
Tap- Uhh... we'll be going now *she and giggles turn to leave*  
Jack- *grabs them and pulls them back* NO! *his eyes roll back in his head and his voice turns squeaky* jack, face it, they don't like you anymore! *his voice goes normal* no! they do like me! *squeaky* they hate you jack! Throw them out the window! *normal, his bottom lip shaking, tears falling from his rolled back eyes* Fine! You don't like me, do you tiny? and you don't either Giggles!  
Giggles&Tap- *have been watching him in fear and now they back against the wall*  
Jack- *grabs the bars on the window and rips them out, his eyes still rolled back in his head*  
Tap&Giggles- *head twoards the door again*  
Jack- *grabs them and throws them out the window* The Newsies Return!!!  
  
In The Lodging House:  
Tap&Giggles- *surprisingly land in the newsboys lodging house*  
Tap- wow... *they stand up and gaze around the lodging house*  
Mush- *is standing on the other side of the room, on his one leg. The other has been cut off* Finnally you two get here! *the rotting corpse hops over on his one leg and gives them a big hug*  
Tap&Giggles- *begin coughing from the sickining smell of mush the corpse*  
Mush- I fergot, blink'll wanna see ya too! c'mon! *he begins to lead them upstairs, but stops and looks up at the ceiling which has now become the sky. He gets down on his knee, throws his head back and howls to the full moon*  
Tap&Giggles- *watch in fear as one of their favorite newsies turns into a wolf right before their eyes* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Mush- *begins chasing them around the room, howling and barking wildly*  
Tap- *grabs giggles and pulls her up the stairs* C'mon!!!  
Mush- *sits on his hind leg and watches them go* The Newsies Return!!!  
  
In the Bunkroom:  
Tap&Giggles- *run in, slamming the door shut*  
Giggles- and I thought it would be fun to meet the newsies... I can't beli- *she is stopped in mid sentance by the strange sound of a person muttering to himself in a freaky little baby voice*  
Tap- Dude, I think it's coming from the bathroom... *they both creep slowly and silently into the bathroom*  
  
In The Bathroom:  
Blink- *he is yet, another rotting corpse, standing infront of the mirror, his eyepatch flipped open. He is talking to someone Tap and Giggles can't see* Hello my pritty little babies! I wov you sooo much! Yeah... your so cute! coochy coochy coo!  
Tap&giggles- *look questioningly at each other, and walk up behind blink*  
Blink- *wips around and smiles his well known smile, which is now the freakiest thing tap&giggles have ever seen*  
Tap&Giggles- oh...my...GOD!!! *they are staring at where blink usually wears his eyepatch. Instead of an eye, they see an empty eye-socket with a spider web in it and three hairy spiders crawling around. They are to shocked to scream, and the immediately turn and run out of the lodging house*  
Blink- *shouts after them* THE NEWSIES RETURN!!! *smiles evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_THE END_ or..... is it? Dun , dun dun!!!  
  
  
After reading this, I must tell you that If you live in New York , or Tennesee and happen to see me and my friend doing the things you have just read, don't bother to call the police, I have warned them before hand. And as for the insane asylum, well, they were warned to ; )  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
